Verbs
It's what you do! Here is list of verbs to use for developing learning objectives. Learning objectives should contain measurable, physical action verbs (list, count, point, jump) as opposed to cognitive verbs (remember, recognize, understand, examine). These are not ALL physical verbs, but it is a start and it will be pruned over time. A *Accelerate *Accommodate *Accomplish *Accumulate *Achieve *Acquire *Act *Activate *Adapt *Add *Address *Adjust *Administer *Advertise *Advise *Advocate *Aid *Aide *Align *Allocate *Amend *Analyze *analyze *annotate *Answer *Anticipate *Apply *Appoint *Appraise *Approve *Arbitrate *Arrange *Articulate *Ascertain *ascertain *Assemble *Assess *Assign *Assist *Assume *Attain *Attend *attend *Attract *Audit *audit *Augment *Author *Authorize *Automate *Avert *Award B *Bargain *Begin *Bolster *Boost *Bought *Brief *Broaden *Budget *Build *build *Built C *Calculate *calculate *Calibrate *Canvass *Capture *Care *Catalog *Catalogue *Categorize *Cater *Cause *Centralize *Chair *Charge *Chart *Check *Check in *Check out *Clarify *Classify *Coach *Code *Collaborate *Collate *Collect *Combine *Comfort *Commence *Communicate *Compare *compare *Compile *Complete *Compose *Compute *Conceive *Conceptualize *Conciliate *Conclude *Condense *Conduct *Confer *Confirm *Connect *Conserve *Consider *consider *Consolidate *Construct *construct *Consult *Contact *Contract *Contribute *contribute *Control *control *Convert *Convey *Convince *Cooperate *Co-operate *Coordinate *Copy *Correct *Correlate *Correspond *Counsel *Create *create *Critique *Cultivate *Customize D *Dealt with *Debate *Debug *Decide *Decrease *Dedicate *Deduce *Defend *Defer *Define *define *Delegate *Deliver *Demonstrate *Depict *Depreciated *Derive *Describe *Design *design *Detail *Detect *Determine *determine *Develop *develop *Devise *Devote *Diagnose *Diagram *Differentiate *differentiate *Direct *Discharge *Disclose *Discover *Discriminate *Discuss *Dispatch *Display *Dissect *Disseminate *Distinguish *Distribute *Diversify *Document *Draft *Draw *Drew E *Earn *Edit *Educate *Effect *Elect *Elicit *Eliminate *Emphasize *Employ *Enable *Encourage *Enforce *Engineer *Enhance *Enlarge *Enlighten *Enlist *Enrich *Ensure *Enter *Entertain *Enumerate *Equip *erect *Establish *establish *Estimate *estimate *Evaluate *evaluate *evolve *Examine *examine *Exchange *Execute *Exercise *Exhibit *Expand *Expedite *Experiment *Explain *Explore *explore *Express *Extend *Extract *extract *Extrapolate F *Fabricate *fabricate *Facilitate *Familiarize *Fashion *File *Filter *Finalize *Fine-tune *Fix *Focus *Forecast *form *Formulate *formulate *Fortify *Forward *Foster *Found *Frame *Fund *Furnish *Further G *Gather *Gauge *Generate *generate *Govern *Grade *Grant *Greet *Guide H *Handle *Head *Help *Highlight *Hire *Host I *Identify *identify *Illustrate *Impart *Implement *implement *Import *Improve *Improvise *Incorporate *Increase *Index *Individualize *Influence *Inform *Initiate *Innovate *inquire *Inspect *inspect *Inspire *Install *install *Institute *institute *Instruct *Insure *Integrate *integrate *Interact *Interface *Interpret *interpret *Intervene *Interview *Introduce *Invent *Inventory *Investigate *investigate *Involve J *Join *Judge *judge *Justify K * L *Label *Launch *Lead *Learn *Lecture *License *Lighten *Liquidate *List *Listen *Litigate *Lobby *Localize *Locate *Log M *Maintain *maintain *make *Manage *Manufacture *manufacture *Map *Market *Master *Maximize *Measure *Mechanize *Mediate *Mentor *Merge *Methodize *Minimize *Mobilize *Model *Moderate *Modernize *Modify *modify *Monitor *monitor *Motivate N *Narrate *Navigate *Negotiate *notice *Notify *Nurse *Nurture O *Observe *observe *Obtain *Officiate *Offset *Operate *Orchestrate *Order *Organize *organize *Orient *Orientate *Originate *originate *Outline *Overhaul *Oversaw *Oversee P *Package *Participate *Perceive *Perfect *Perform *perform *Persuade *Photograph *Pilot *Pioneer *Plan *plan *Practice *Predict *Prepare *Present *Preserve *Preside *Prevent *Print *Prioritize *Probe *probe *Process *Produce *produce *Program *Project *Promote *Propose *Provide *Publicize *Publish *Purchase *pursue Q *Qualify *Quantify *Quote R *Raise *Ran *Rank *Rate *Read *Reason *reason *Recall *Recognize *Recommend *recommend *Reconcile *Record *record *Recreate *Recruit *Rectify *Reduce *Refer *Refine *Register *Regulate *Rehabilitate *Reinforce *Relate *Related *Release *Remodel *Render *Renew *Reorganize *Repair *Replace *Report *Represent *Research *Reserve *Resolve *resolve *Respond *Restore *Restrict *Retain *Retrieve *Revamp *Reveal *Review *review *Revise *revise *Revitalize *Route S *Sample *Save *Scan *scan *Schedule *Screen *screen *Script *Scrutinize *Search *search *Secure *seek *Segment *Select *Serve *Service *Set goals *Set up *Settle *Shape *Share *Show *Simplify *Simulate *Sketch *Sold *Solicit *Solve *solve *Sort *Speak *Spearhead *Specialize *Specify *Spoke *Stage *Standardize *Start *Stimulate *Straighten *Strategize *Streamline *Strengthen *Structure *Study *study *Submit *Substantiate *Substitute *Suggest *Summarize *Supervise *Supply *Support *Surpass *Survey *Sustain *Symbolize *Synthesize *Systematize T *Tabulate *Tail *Target *Taught *Teach *Tend *Terminate *Test *test *Theorize *Time *Tour *Trace *trace *Track *track *Trade *Train *Transcribe *Transfer *Transform *Translate *Transmit *Transport *Transpose *Travel *Treat *Triple *Troubleshot *Tutor U *Uncover *Undertook *Unify *Unveil *Update *update *Upgrade *Upheld *Use *Utilize V *Validate *Value *Verify *View *Visit *Visualize *Vitalize *Volunteer W *Weigh *Widen *Win *Withdraw *Witness *Write X *Xerox Y * Z *Zap *Zero in *Zip *Zone off *Zoom in *Zoom out